Dragon Age: A Tale of Two Couslands
by wilsonnatef
Summary: A tale of the younger brother of the Hero and Queen of Ferelden that spans across all three games.
1. Highever

I awake to the sound of swords clattering against shields. I hurriedly get up and grab the twin daggers I always keep next to my bed. My parents say I'm paranoid, I say it's practical.

As I start to get my armor on a Howe knight bursts through my door.

"Die Cousland Scum!" he yells fiendishly and charges. I deflect his blows with ease and as he staggers I stab him in the jugular. Well, Shit. I step out of my room to see fighting everywhere and the castle burning. I turn to wake my sister up when a servant slams in her door and screams for help right before his throat is sliced by a Howe soldier. I then see my sister's mabari hound tear out his throat and my sister step out in full armor.

"You could have at least tried to help she said mockingly"

"Sorry I didn't think that the one who taught me to fight would need any help" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait!" she says realization dawning"We need to find Mother. In my rush to find my sister I had completely forgotten about my mother, how stupid of me. We both rush over to our parents bedroom to find two Howe soldiers banging on the door. She throws one of her daggers into ones back while I rush over to the second soldier and trip him and sliding my dagger cleanly in and out of the gap between his helmet and his mail cuirass severing the vertebrae.

"Mother It's us!" I say with panic rising in my voice.

"Edex?" I hear her faintly say from the other side of the door. The door opens to reveal my mother in full battle armor with an ironwood bow in hand.

"Not the first thing I would expect the woman who cared for me for 13 years to be dressed in" I say stunned.  
"I'm not just some Orlesian wallflower." She huffs indignantly.

"Am I the only who would be thinking we should probably check on Oren and Oriana?" my sister says with steel in her voice.

"I was just about to say the same thing" I lie. The look I catch from my sister proves she saw through my bluff. I couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish after that. We ran over to Oren and Oriana's room and I can not actually describe the scene perfectly because I took one look and looked away fighting to hold back tears. There was my sister-in law and my little cousin lying in a pool of their own blood. After mother and my sister had said their goodbyes to them we went to see if there was any resistance to the Howe onslaught. We saw various skirmishes between our troops and theirs but it was clear. We were heavily outnumbered.

"I'll go check on Brother Aldous, and you two go check the dining hall." I say with a bit of my sister's steel hinting in my voice. I dash down the ramp leading to the library and slam the door open only to be met by the sight of two squires and Brother Aldous laying dead on the floor. I walk over to brother Aldous and gently close his eyes.

"You will be avenged my friend" I whisper into his cold, dead ear.

I hadn't noticed that a Howe soldier had managed to sneak up on me. I quickly jabbed him in the abdomen with one of my daggers. After that my vision went red and I can only remember after my mother and sister pulled my away from the corpse that when I look up was A bloody, mutilated mess.

They had managed to save two soldiers and one servant in the dining hall, all of which held their own as we fought through other rooms to eventually find more of our loyal soldiers. Eventually we entered the Great Hall with a dozen or so of our troops plus Ser Gilmore and his men. We quickly dispatched the enemies they were fighting including a mage that had counted for our only casualty so far

"We have have to find your father!" my mother said clearly distressed.

"Men! Stay here and guard the hall I ordered on my way out. We eventually found several more servants and sent them to the great hall. We entered the kitchens to find Nan and two elven servants on the floor. I could hear my sister choke back a sob. We entered the larder to find my father with a severe sword wound and bleeding profusely.

"Hello my young pups" he says with the same smile he has on every morning when we wake up.

My sister rushes over to his side just when the gray warden Duncan enters. Apparently he had temporarily saved my father, but with a simple examination you could clearly see it was a fatal wound. He gave me and my sister two choices stay and die or join the gray wardens at Ostagar. I chose the third option evacuate the soldiers. My parents started to protest, but I was already out the door and headed to the great hall. When I entered we still had a full force.

"Somebody Replace Ser Gilmore on the door!" I shouted and a soldiers switched with Ser Gilmore. I walked over to him and said

"Order the troops that aren't holding the door to go to the larder." Ser Gilmore rounded up the troops and I guided the to the passage in the larder. What I hadn't noticed were my wounfs, and that my hands started to grow hot and small flames flickered in my palms. I saved twenty men that day. I also got nineteen killed by the end of the next day.


	2. Kocari Wilds & The Joining

Wet boots squelched in the wet mud as Nathan and Elissa Cousland along with twenty soldiers including Ser Gilmore tramped along through the bog following the Grey Warden Duncan.

"Of all the routes to get to Ostagar we had to take the one that went straight through a bog?" I ask skeptically.

"Unless you want to encounter groups of roaming darkspawn, yes." Duncan answered.

My foot throbbed. I didn't remember ever getting the wound, but I had checked the previous hour and found it. This bog couldn't be doing any favors for it. I could practically feel the infection coming.

"We're almost at Ostagar." Duncan stated.

We kept on for another hour.

"I don't feel so-" I manage to sputter out as I collapse.

I fight to stay conscious, but eventually I lose that battle.

" _Son, when Fergus and I leave to go to Ostagar you will be in charge of running Highever financially."_

 _This was the first time I had ever been in charge of anything in my life._

" _Also you still can't change the tax rates, we need the money"_

 _It was a lie, we both knew it, but he knew I hated taxes more than almost anyone in the nobility. I'd seen lives destroyed by a single greedy tax._

" _I'll try." I said cautiously._

" _That's all I ask, pup"_

I snap back to reality with a gasp.

"He's awake," a nurse yells to a guard"Fetch the Lady Cousland!"

"Where am I?"

"You're at Ostagar, my lord"

I feel a searing pain in my foot and Yell from the pain. I slip back into unconsciousness.

" _Hello"_

" _Who's there" I say as I look over a sea of black._

" _It's not who_ _ **I**_ _am but who_ _ **you**_ _are." the voice responds._

 _I instantly know it's a demon._

" _Leave me alone dammit!"_

 _The demon laughs._

" _Oh? Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"_

" _No so just leave me alone!"_

" _Oh, but I can't little_ _ **mage**_ _._

 _I flinch. Now I know it's a demon. No one, nothing knows that I have magic. Besides myself of course, but that's a given._

" _You are far too valuable to lose, but I'll let you go for now."_

I awake for the second time that day. No matter how many times these demons tempt me it never gets any easier. This demon, however was different. It felt off. As I open my eyes I see my sister's face looking over me with a worried gaze.

"What did I miss?" I say halfheartedly.

"Are you alright, you were mumbling in your sleep about demons and secrets.

Shit. I always knew I would slip up eventually.

"It's nothing, but have I missed anything." I say sounding more agitated with her than with myself.

"We arrived at Ostagar two hours ago. You've been unconscious the entire time. Duncan just told me to get the other recruits."

"is he accepting Ser Gilmore as one?"

"Yes, but it took a bit of convincing."

I sigh with relief.

"Good, Good"

"He also accepted you."

My heart froze. Why would the Grey Wardens be interested in me? Did they know I was partially a mage. Hopefully not, but if they do it wouldn't matter since I was being recruited anyways.

"Meet Duncan at the bonfire. I have to round up the other two recruits."

"I'll meet you all down there."

I don't directly head down there instead I get a lay of the ruins. I also discreetly "borrow" items when I could. While exploring I find a prisoner hanging in a gibbet.

"Don't suppose you have any food. They haven't fed me for days."

"Sorry I don't have anything. I could try to get some food for you though."

"I have an item you might be interested in if you get some."

This interests me. I am a bit of a hoarder. That was a lie I am a hoarder of extravagant proportions. I am also a newfound pathological liar.

I walk over to the guard and ask

"Why hasn't this man been fed anything?"

"We need everything for the soldiers. We simply don't have the resources to feed worthless scum like him."

I am appalled by what I hear.

"That's absurd even prisoners deserve proper treatment. Could I convince you to give any of your food to this poor man."

"There is no way you would ever get me to feed that traitor."

"Even for twenty silvers?

"I suppose I could be swayed."

I hand over the silvers and he hands me a cloth bag filled with stale bread. I supposed anything would work for a desperate man.

"Here you go" I say after walking back over to the prisoner and handing him the food. "One certified rejected guards lunch."

"Thank you. Here's this key I stole, it opens the mages chest."

"How come the guards didn't find it."

"I prefer not to divulge this information."

I decide not to inquire further and go my way. I eventually come across this bonfire when the kennel master yells

"You there could you come over here."

I stroll over to him.

"What do you need."

"One of my hounds has fell ill and I need someone to get a flower for a poltice from the wilds, and I heard a rumor that the recruits were going into the wilds."

"If we do go out I'll look for one."

"That's all I ask."

After the brief encounter I went back to the bonfire where every other recruit was. There were five of us. Me, my sister, Ser Gilmore, the thief, and the knight from Redcliffe along with the warden Alistair. Duncan gave us our task, we were to head out to the Kocari Wilds and retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood along with three old Grey Warden treaties. Sounds simple enough right? Wrong. Directly thirty seconds into our mission we were attacked by a pack of ten or fifteen wolves. Straight after that we found a group of slaughtered troops, and a dead missionary with a note about a meeting place under two chasind statues. There we encountered the leader of all the wolves in the area. After that we found the missionary's father, Rigby that had a note that led us to his strongbox that had instructions to return it to Jetta in Redcliffe. We then found a dead soldier with a pouch of ashes and a note that said to sprinkle the ashes on specific rocks to summon a demon. Of course we unanimously agreed to do it. Once we had summoned the demon it knocked down the thief, Daveth. He cried out and hit the ground hard, knocking him

unconscious. The knight, Jory practically hid behind his shield. Ser Gilmore distracted the demon so Elissa and I could sneak behind it. It worked almost perfectly, and the demon, overwhelmed, fell. Seeing the demon suddenly reminded me of the demon that attempted to posses me in the previous hours. We collected the darkspawn blood and set off towards the Grey Warden outpost that held the treaties. While we were on our way I studied Jory and Daveth. Jory seemed like he was about to piss himself and run back to Redcliffe. Daveth didn't seem fazed. He seemed devoted to becoming a warden. I also couldn't help but observe that Alistair was watching my sister's hips with a certain intensity that bordered on zealousness. I laughed silently to myself, my sister tended to have that effect on people. We finally arrived at the outpost to find it riddled with darkspawn. While everyone else decided to take the weakest darkspawn out first my 14 year old mind decided to go after the darkspawn with the **giant fucking ax.** I slammed into and my body took over and started wearing down it's defenses. I didn't realize that my weapons had caught on fire. I finally stabbed my dagger through one of the slits in the helmet after it had taken a swing of the ax that was too wide. The fighting quietly died down. I realized finally that my daggers were on fire, and put them out. We strolled into the outpost and opened the only chest there, and it was **empty**. A female mage stepped out from behind a pillar.

"What you seek is now longer here."

"How would you know that." I asked

"Twas my mother that took it."

"That belongs to the Grey Wardens!"

"And let it be stolen by darkspawn and thieves?"

The conversation carried on for a while longer, but I didn't care enough to listen. A while later we followed the mage(this is Morrigan). We arrived at a quaint little hut in the wilds.(Maker am I really using quaint. I wish I was dead). My sister conversed with an elderly woman that came out of the hut(It was Flemeth) all I cared about was we got the treaties. We returned to the part of the wilds from which we came. Along the way we found a root bridge to the two chasind stautes. More **fucking** wolves guarding a cache. On the way back I found one of the flowers the kennel master was asking about. I quickly gathered and caught up to the group. We finally got back to Ostagar, and went off to find Duncan. As Duncan approached we all gathered around the bonfire. I saw Duncan empty the vials we gathered into a goblet. I was about to look away, but I saw Duncan empty another vial of slightly different blood into the goblet. He , and Alistair made a speech about how we were grey wardens and what the wardens were about(I tuned out again. I was 14 all right). Ser Jory was nervous after Duncan said there was a low chance we would survive. He drew his sword and was wanting out of the order. Duncan ran him through with his sword. Duncan then passed the goblet to Daveth and he was toold to drink. Daveth drank, and died. Duncan said a few words than moved on to Ser Gilmore. Ser Gilmore ,bless him, drank. Ser Gilmore died that day. It then moved on to my sister. I had seen the rate of survival, and I was scared out of my mind. My sister drank from the goblet. My sister survived the joining. It was then my turn to drink the concoction of blood. I drank content knowing that my sister was alive, and that it didn't matter whether I lived or not. I passed out.


	3. The Battle of Ostagar

I was in a hellish version of the Cousland family castle. There were soldiers hanging from the raptors, and the alleys were stained red. I saw corpses of servants, women, and children all around me. Our flag was in tatters a body impaled on the top of the pole. Then an elven servant woman burst out of the servants quarters. Tears stained her face. Then two Howe soldiers came out and dragged her back in. the sounds of screaming, crying, and dying gurgles surrounded me. I tried to cover my ears to try to block them out. They just kept getting louder, and louder, and louder. I yell in frustration, and then I break down sobbing. A shadowy figure appeared in front of me. It spoke in a raspy version of my fathers voice.

"This is your fault." it rasped. My heart sank.

"N-no I c-couldn't have. We were outnumbered. We only had a handful of men against an entire army."

"If you used your gifts you could have saved them." It said in my mothers voice.

"I-if I had done that everyone would have died. Not just them, but me, my sister, Ser Gilmore."

"Did you spare them any hardship. Think about what their fate is now. Death by darkspawn feasting, or get turned into them. Imagine the pain Ser Gilmore felt in his final moments, the agony"The figure said in Oren's small, warped voice.

"It's better to die a Grey Warden then at the hands of a treacherous bastard. This way I live to get revenge. WE live to get revenge."

"You will fail. Your sister will die, and it will be your fault." It said in Fergus's voice. I stood up and looked the figure in the eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're right, but that won't stop me from trying. I will hunt Howe down to the end of Thedas if it's the last thing I do." I say in a defiant voice, "And you. Can't. Stop. ME."I will myself to exit the vision. My vision faded to black, and I drifted back into darkness. I woke up in the infirmary. There was almost no light, and the torch's didn't help. A nurse rushed over to me.

"My lord, you should be laying down!"She cried. I stood up, and looked around.

"I need to find where my sister is. Where is she?"

"Lady Cousland is over there with King Cailin, and General Loghain."I start off towards the part of the ruins with the sign that said command center. Go figure. As I walk into the ruins I stumbled, and fell onto the ground. I grunted, got on my knees, stood up, wobbled a little, and set back off towards the center again. As I finally got there my sister, Alistair, Loghain, King Cailin, and Duncan were all standing around a table.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited!" I yelled. They all looked up, and then looked at me. I smiled weakly. Duncan walked over to me.

"We didn't know whether you would live or not. You reacted more adversely to the effects. We were the nost concerned when you didn't wake up for hours."

"Well, that is a subject for another time. What's going on"

"We're planning for the battle with the darkspawn. Come why don't you join us."

"Great, Cousland's youngest whelp." Loghain sneered. King Cailin nudged him and said

"Be polite." I shook my head, and headed over. Once I got there my sister mouthed

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I mouthed back. We spent the next half an hour finalizing the plans for the battle. Me, my sister, and Alistair were to guard the soldiers igniting the flame in the Tower of Ishal so Loghain would get the signal on time. I spoke up, and said

"My king, I think it would be best if I was with the Highever soldiers if my brother hasn't returned by then." I said. Alistair then spoke up, and said

"Two Grey Wardens would be enough to guard a fire.". I then said

"You just want a chance to be alone with my sister." Alistair's face turned several shades of bright red, his expression changing from confusion, to anger, to embarrassment.

"Besides", I said, "It would increase our troops morale to have another lord in their ranks. Specifically such a young one."

"That does make sense" My sister said nonchalantly.

"Request granted." King Cailin said. I spent the last hour before the battle sharpening my daggers, and speaking with my soldiers. It's a good thing I decided to stay with the troops because the morale of our troops was abominable. None of the soldiers believed we could defeat the darkspawn. When the battle finally started. I was in front of the Highever troops in my ceremonial Cousland armor. I had my twin Silverite daggers unsheathed at my sides. On the other side of the field King Cailin was in front of his entire force. Loghain was waiting with his troop, and my sister, and Alistair were waiting at the top of the Tower of Ishal. It was pitch black, and the only light was from the torches from the ruins. It cast shadows that danced in twisted playing. The rain refreshing as most of the men hadn't felt water in a long time. The next thing we know, there are crashing sounds coming from the forest. The ash warriors are releasing the mabari. We hear the gurgled screams of darkspawn as they are torn apart by hounds, and the whimper of hounds as they are pierced with darkspawn blades. The first darkspawn breach the forest brush.

"Steady!" I yell. The first darkspawn approaches me and I run up, knocked the hurlock's knee back, shattering the bone, and plunging my dagger through it's face in and out. The next hurlock approaches from the side. I smack it in the face with the hilt of my dagger. It falls over and I stomp it's head in with my boots. Two hurlocks approached from left, and right. They ran at me, and I ducked. They ran into each other. Two of my soldiers finished them off. Then I heard a roar. Two ogre's approached from the forest. One of them charged straight towards me. It was on top of me as I rolled to the side. It stumbled, missing it's intended target. I jumped onto it's back, and stabbed both my daggers into it. It arched it's back, and I continued to use my daggers to climb up. It's flesh made a squelching sound that shook me as I plunged my daggers in one at a time. I finally reached it's head. I wrapped my legs around it's neck, and pulled both my daggers out of it's back. It roared one last time, and I jabbed them into it's head, the blades being buried completely. It started to fall back , and I vaulted over it's head. I hit the ground with a jolt. I rolled a few feet then stood myself up. A hurlock alpha charged towards me. I used both my daggers to block it's massive battleaxe. I headbutted the alpha, and it stumbled back. I then slipped my daggers in through the holes in it's helmet. I kicked it back into the other darkspawn. I looked around just in time to see an ogre snap King Cailin's body. I then saw Duncan use a method similar to the one I used. The ogre fell, and I saw Duncan just kneel and let the darkspawn overtake him. I went into a fit of fiery rage. Suddenly around me I saw soldiers fleeing. There was an elderly woman with a staff fighting off darkspawn so the soldiers could flee.

"Retreat!" I yelled. I took on the darkspawn attacking the Highever soldiers. I fought backing up to the elderly mages position. Then we were fighting side by side. She was casting spells to slow the darkspawn's movement allowing me to cut them down with ease.

"Go!" I said to her, "I can handle myself. Make sure they get away." She glanced towards the fleeing soldiers, and said.

"You are a true noble lord."

"Don't be too sure. Just GO!" She started running towards the soldiers. I was the last one on the field. There were still armies of darkspawn. I had no choice but to use my power. A ring of fire surrounded me. My daggers turned searing hot. I fought like that, burning any darkspawn who got near the entrance to the ruins. A ball of fire I summoned took out at least ten genlock archers. One of them had managed to get off an arrow, and It hit me in the shoulder. I stumbled back, but quickly regained my footing. I was too late, and was knocked over by several hurlocks. I was stabbing, biting, and generally thrashing. Eventually it was just lifeless bodies covering me. My vision was fading from blood loss. As I lost consciousness, the last thing I heard was the screech of a bird.


	4. Flemeth's Hut and The trip to Lothering

I expected to see another demon trying to take hold of me. Another sinister being with no shape tempting me with power, and guilt. Instead, I felt myself being blocked by some sort of powerful force. It felt like a presence had put a wall up against the demons. Then the world brightened for one. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a bed that was in the middle of a small house. There was only a few candles lighting the house. I saw a chest on the other side of the room. There was the witch Morrigan stirring a pot. I got up, and proceeded to fall, then got back up, wobbled, and fell back.

"So it seems our third grey warden has woken up." She said mockingly

"Quiet you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to upset you _my lord."_

"I'm still a grey warden, so don't push your luck."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Especially one with powerful _magic_."

"You won't tell anyone, or I will fucking end you."

"I'll make sure you always have a reason. Either way your compatriots are alive. They await outside."

I prop myself up against the wall gradually putting more weight on my legs. By the time I reach the door I'm able to comfortably put weight on both legs. Once I got outside the first thing I saw was my sister, and Alistair talking with Flemeth. My sister was the first one to notice me arrive, and ran over to hug me.

"I thought you were going to die." I saw she was crying as she said that.

"Well, I didn't so you really didn't have to get that worked up about it." After I said that she slapped me.

"How can you just shrug that off? You almost died."

"Again, I didn't so I don't care."

"What about me? You're the only family I have left!"

"If I'm dead I won't care. I would if I wasn't decomposing." She hit me again then sulked off. Alistair gave me a look.

"Is she always like this?"

"Only when I do something idiotic, or piss her off. Other than that no. Well, if a guy tries to sleep with her we both get pissed."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Anyways, what's happened since I've been almost dead."

"The king, and all the grey wardens are dead."

"I was there, I saw the king, and Duncan die in front of me."

"It only happened because Loghain betrayed us."

"Wait, what. The hero of the river dane betrayed us? The ultimate patriot who fought tooth, and nail to save Fereldan."

"I couldn't believe it either. When we lit the signal fire he didn't come." I was in disbelief.

"Why would he betray us Cailin was practically a son to him."

"I don't know. It might have been a power grab or some twisted sense of duty. All I know is the king is dead."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"We need to get support from the groups in the treaties. We could also ask Arl Eamon for help, he's a good man."

"I remember him for the extremely rare occasions I went to court. If you want me to I can also go to highever, and rally support. Howe didn't win over the people by taking the castle. There are a lot more citizens than he has soldiers."

"Yes, but almost none of them have any training." After he finished I saw my sister talking with Flemeth. I was reading their lips, and facial movements. They had seemed to come to some sort of agreement then Morrigan walked out. She made some comment then Flemeth said something that surprised her. She looked shocked. My sister then walked over.

"There's a town a few days out of the wilds called Lothering. Morrigan is come to aid us."

"Not willingly." Morrigan muttered.

"Are you sure about this?" Alistair asked her.

"So your an expert on the wilds?" My sister said with a pleasant smile. It's moments like these that make me proud of her.

"I- uh. Well..."

"I think that was a rhetorical question Alistair."

"Let's just get on with it." he mumbled. We then spent the next six days to Lothering through the wilds.

It sped up considerably once we reached the imperial highway, shaving off a day. It was around mid-day when we reached the entrance to Lothering.


	5. Lothering

(Note I changed Leliana's age to 14 for story purposes. Yep we're going that route. No YOU shut up. It's my fucking story just drop it imaginary reader. This is how it starts)

We arrived at the entrance to Lothering early in the morning. The sun was barely peaking above the horizon casting a nice radiant glow over the town. Up ahead there were several carts, and stacked crates. There were a few men up ahead. Based on their armor they were bandits or deserters. The only entrance to the town was being blocked by them. They were definitely bandits . I kept my hands on my daggers. We got to the leader of the bandits. He, and my sister exchanged a few words. Something, something tax, something something robbing us. My sister eventually just stabbed his face. One of them was running at me. He was in some crappy leather armor. He was slow so I. Let's put this scientifically. I applied force to the testes with the sole of my boot. (Fuck it) To put it simply, I kicked him in the balls. He fell flat on his back, and I stomped his face in (It's called a helmet asshole). By the that time the rest of the bandits had fallen. We continued on to the city. Entering the city we saw a slums made up of refugees. There were malnourished children, and adults everywhere. I saw several bodies, neglected, and rotting, desperate souls searching their pockets for scraps. It broke my heart. Nowadays I'm a heartless son of a bitch, but back then I was compassionate, more so than most others. I would seek out any opportunity to help others, even if it only harmed me. Those days are done. We entered the city proper. My sister got the idea to seek help at the chantry.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'll try to see if I can find work."

"OK, just make sure you're ready to leave when we're done. Also, try not to make any enemies, we don't need more."

"I'll try. Mostly." My sister smiled, and said

"You're horrible."

"What can I say, it's in my blood." She laughed, and I wandered off. I saw a family of elves standing near the stone wall, blocking off the water. I walked over there. One of the elves, a man asked me

"Good Sir, could you spare any coins for some refugees."

"What happened to you?"

"We were robbed on the imperial highway, by bandits posing as toll keepers."

"Ah yes, them. Take this." I handed him 10 silvers, "Also, if you don't mind a few blood stains your possessions are awaiting."

"Thank you! How will we ever repay you?"

"Spread the word that the grey warden's aren't the monsters we're told to be."

" I will, thank you again!" He, and the rest of his family set off to the place where the bandits lay dead.

With that resolved I saw sunlight glinting off of a bottle. It was hidden in some hay. I pulled it out, and it was some liquor, Golden Scythe 4:90. I stuck it in my rucksack for later. I decided to go to the tavern to try to find out some more news. As I enter there was an extremely somber crowd. It was mostly peasants. Long-faced, you could tell most of them were there to drink away their worries. There was a man dressed it well made, and well-fit. He looked liked he might know something. I made a mental note to ask him about who works for later. I walk over to the barkeep. He says to me

"Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"First it doesn't matter I have money, and second that's not what I'm here for."

"If you aren't going to buy something get out."

"Fine I'll take water. So what's been going on recently."

"Haven't you heard? The kings been killed, and Loghain's declared himself regent."

"I've been on the road for a long time. Out running the darkspawn, and all that."

"It's been chaos. Bann Teagan seems on the brink of starting a civil war."

"These are troubling times. Any news out of Highever?"

"Wood is the Couslands turned rogue. Good thing the Howe's were able to put a stop to them." I tried to mask my shock.

"What if it was the Howe's that turned rogue?" A few Soldiers I hadn't noticed appeared behind me.

"What was that you said?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That was treason what you're speaking. Now turn around." I started to turn around.

"Gentlemen, it was just idle chatter. Can't you forgive a child for a simple mistake."

"Wait a minute. You're one of the grey warden's that killed the king!"

"Ah shit."

"You're coming with us!" I grabbed my glass, and smashed it into one of his associates face. He stumbled into one of his compatriots. I then picked up my stool, and smashed it into the man talking to me. He keeled over allowing me to get to the other soldiers. To my surprise there was a girl about my age. She had fiery-red hair that was short in the back, but her bangs were long. She was in a chantry robes, and had a small dagger. She stabbed the man I had hit with my glass. One of the other soldiers came at me while the other went at her. I hit him in the stomach with my knee, and snapped his neck as he fell over. I saw the chantry girl had dispersed her attacker as well. The man I had hit with my stool stood up.

"Please my lord spare me!"

"I will on one condition."

"Yes anything!"

"Go back to Loghain, or Howe, or whoever you work for. Tell them the Cousland's know what happened,, and we will have revenge for what they've done."

"Yes my lord, right away!" The girl who had been fighting came over.

"You seem to handle yourself well."  
"I don't lack for practice."

"It shows"

"Odd question, but I didn't expect a cloistered sister to be fighting against soldiers."

"Not everyone in the chantry was raised there."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Forgive me, but why were those men after you for a reason. Who are you?"

"I'm Nathan Cousland, Grey Warden, and wanted fugitive." She gasped

"You killed the king?"

"That's a lie. Loghain drew out of the battle when he was supposed to reinforce us. The king died because of him. You seem handy with a dagger. If you don't mind working with some fugitive's, we could use the help."

"Alright, you have me sold. I'll help you. I need to go to the chantry to get my things."

"I never caught your name."

"It's Leliana"

"Sound's Orlesian."

"It is Orlesian."

"That explains it. You can meet up with my sister at the chantry. She'll find me when she's ready."

"I'll see you then." I decided to go talk to the armored man next to the fireplace.

"Hello, lord Cousland."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I have some work for you."

"Is that so?"

"I represent the Blackstone Irregulars. We're a mercenary group that would like to assist the grey wardens."

"Then consider me interested."

"The chest next to me has the contracts" There was a contract on recruiting three men, and a contract on hunting down deserters that stole supplies. I took both.

"Nice to meet you my lord." I then decided to ask the village elder if there was anything I could do to help.

"There's no beds left, or food I'm afraid."

"Excuse me? No I'm here to help you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We've wounded refugees, and have no more poultices. Could you perhaps get some?" I pulled three vials of healing poultices.

"Will this be enough?"

"Yes! This will save many lives!"

"Glad I could help." I heard a commotion over by a merchant. I walked over to investigate.

"You there, child. You look capable. Could you get these peasants off my back?"

"You would charge these poor people double for their own goods!" That was a woman, the opposition for him it seems.

"Is your profiteering ruffling some feathers?"

"You could say that."

"How about," I unsheathed my daggers, "You give them their goods back, and you keep your life?"

"Fine, fine. I should have never asked you for help."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" I then spotted a man in a cage. He had dark skin, and gray hair, braided into dreadlocks. He piqued my intrest, and I decided to check it out.

"Why are you in this cage?"

"I was put in here."

"Yes, but why did they put you there."

"I killed someone."

"Are you willing to do it to fight the darkspawn?"

"Why?"

"If you agree to help me fight darkspawn, I'll let you out."

"I was sent here to gather information on the darkspawn."

"Well, this will give you a chance to do that."

"That will be an agreeable arrangement."

"Alright, you should probably stay out of sight." I picked the lock on his cage, and it swung open. He stepped out.

"When you see me with a group of people, you'll join us then."

"I shall wait." I decided that was that. Past the village was a band of mercanaries. I decided to wait until I had the rest of my group with me. I went back to the village, and decided to go to the chantry. There was a man screaming outside the chantry. He looked chasind, and was raving about the end of the world.

"I have seen them they cannot be beaten. They will kill us all!"

"What happened to you?"

"My clan, they were slaughtered by the darkspawn. You cannot hide!"

"They can be killed, I killed over 200 in the battle at Ostagar."

"You bear their taint! He is one of them!"

"I'm a grey warden that's kind of it works. Now stop your fear mongering! What do you think your clan would think of you if they saw you raving like a damned lunatic?"

"You're right. They would be ashamed of me." He then walked away.

"He's right, we're all going to die." I walk over to the chantry brother, and aslpa him

"Get ahold of yourself. There is still hope! The grey wardens fight on! As long as there is still a breathing grey warden they will be defeated!" I then walked into the chantry. I saw Leliana speaking with a few of the sisters. I saw one of the people the contract I took mentioned, Dernal Garrison. I went over to speak to him.

"The Blackstone Irregulars are collecting on your contract."

"I knew I never should taken that deal." He then walked off. I saw a glinting off of something gold behind the bookshelves. I walked over, and saw it was a chantry medallion. No one was looking so I pocketed it. I saw my sister, and Alistair talking to a knight of some sort. They looked about ready to head out. Morrigan was skulking in a corner. Leliana was done talking with the sisters. I walked over to her.

"Hey, we're about to head out."

"Oh, ok."

"You sound sad."

"This place has been my home for, but a short time. But I feel a connection to this place."

"That's normal."

"Truely?"

"Anywhere that you have fond memory of is hard to leave."

"I suppose you're right. The part I enjoyed most was the silence."

"We'll be traveling most of the time, so you'll still have plenty of silence."

"This has helped, thank you." I decided to go have a look outside one last time. To my surprise I overlooked the chanter's board. There were several requests. There was a contract on the mercenaries I saw outside. There was also a contract on some bears, and a contract for one last momento of a dead woman. I still took them all. I then met up with my sister who was talking to Leliana.

"Hey sis, I managed to recruit two more to help our cause."

"You didn't think to tell me?"  
"Well, I didn't think it would be much of a problem."

"I'm just joking, thanks for helping out. We need all the help we can get. We're happy for any help."

"I thought you were serious."

"I should have gone into acting."

"It's not TOO late. Maybe. Not."

"Well, the taint makes it hard to do that."

"Hey, I got a few contracts from the chanter's board. They're all out of town, and I need a little bit of help."

"Well, what are they?"

"Plagued bears, mercenaries, and a keepsake."

"Doesn't sound that hard."

"Yes, but try that alone, at 14 years."

"Point taken."

"So, are you ready to fulfill these contracts."

"Why not, let's go." We set off to complete the contracts. We ran into the first group right outside of town. We dispatched them easily. The same for the others, and the bears. The wolves were even less of a problem. We stumbled upon the body of the woman. I knelt down.

"Poor woman, she didn't deserve this." I pulled the eyelids down. I collected the keepsake, and we went back. I turned the contracts into the chanter. He gave me some coin, and a sword. I called Sten overlooked"Hey Sten, do you want this sword. I don't need it because daggers."

"I have no weapon so I will accept it."

"Extremely formal, but ok" I handed to him, and he walked away. We then set off for the exit. When we got to the top of the staircase, and we saw darkspawn attacking two dwarven merchants." We attacked them and won(surprise). He thanked us, and we went on our way to Orzammar.


	6. Party Camp: Patrol

We had made camp in a small forest after leaving lothering. The sun had set, and the fire cast shadows upon the leaves. Ghastly figures dancing to a tune only they could hear. I had been assigned patrol. My sister's mabari hound was my only company. After Ostagar I was paranoid. Paranoid that any second I would see darkspawn feasting on our group. Everyone lying there, chunks torn out of their throats, or arms being ripped off. I wasn't afraid of my death, but I was afraid of their death. Afraid I wouldn't be there to help them. I suppose my real fear was being powerless, but I was. Alone I couldn't accomplish anything. I couldn't stop a blight, restore the cousland name, or defeat Loghain. Being on patrol left me only with my thoughts, and I couldn't bear them. It was comforting to have the mabari by my side, but it didn't distract me. I walked along outside the perimeter. I saw a light coming from the north. I got down on the ground, and started crawling towards the light through the brush. Once I could see through the treeline, and I saw a bandit camp. They couldn't remain there, and us not be at risk. If I didn't get rid of it now they would attack us, or some random traveler or refugee. I couldn't take them head on, so I had to take them on one by one, or I would die. There were around ten in total, but they were all separate from each other. There was one extremely close to the treeline that I could take out. I signaled the mabari to wait there, got off the ground in a crouch, and started to move forward. I rose up behind him, and forced my hand over his mouth. I yanked back, and we both tumbled back. I unsheathed one of my daggers, and plunged it in through his eye socket. It made a wet squishing sound. I pulled it out, but it had lodged itself in the back of the skull. I had to swing the head around a few times to get it to come loose. My next target was next to an isolated pile of crates, and weapons. I crouched, and walked slowly until I was right beside him. I stood up, grabbed his hair, and slammed his head into a sword in a nearby container. There was a squelching sound as his head slid down the blade. There was another bandit passed out drunk next to a broken bottle. I snuck over, and picked up the bottle and stabbed it into his head. Nearby two of the bandits had taken up a conversation.

"Not many refugees coming through here now. Ya think something happened to em?"

"The darkspawn you idiot." I took their arguing as an opportunity to sneak up on them. I unsheathed both of my daggers, and stabbed both at the same time. There was a bandit walking around the camp, and was coming my way. As he was almost upon me, I threw one of my daggers at his head. There was a small thud as he hit the ground. I went over to retrieve my dagger. It slid out cleanly. There was a bandit that had went to piss. I crept towards him. I slid my dagger through his back, his cheaply made rusted armor crumpling, straight through his heart. I lay him down gently. He had a bow on him. It was a surprisingly well made bow. It was made of Ironwood, and glowed with runes. He must have robbed a traveling merchant, or enchanter. He had a few arrows in his quiver so I took the quiver, and hooked it onto my back. The last three were sitting around a campfire. I decided to try my new bow out. I knocked an arrow, aimed, and let it fly. It let loose a quiet whistling sound, and then thudded in to the bandit I had aimed at. The other two started to get up. Time seemed to slow. Knock, aim, loose, thud. Knock, aim, loose, thud. Time seemed to speed up again as they crumpled to the ground. I fetched my arrows, and put them back in my quiver. I set fire to all the corpses. The smell of burning flesh was unbearable. I returned to my sister's mabari who had sat there patiently. I scratched behind his ears.

"Good boy"

"*Panting*" I made my final rounds, and went to switch the guard to Sten. As I got to the camp I saw Sten standing near the entrance.

"The bow, you didn't have it before you left."

":There was a bandit camp to the north. I took care of it, and one of themhad this bow."

"Your kin, and the blonde warden are awake." I told my sister's mabari to go rest. He trottted off, and started to snore. I saw my sister, and Alistair sitting around the campfire.

"What are you two doing up?" my sister responded

"I got nightmares. Visions of the archdemon, and the horde."

"I get nightmares all the time. If you think it gets easier, stop thinking that. It's never easy." Alistair butted in

"Grey Warden's get the nightmares from the taint in our blood."

"Fantastic, another one to the pile. By the way, what was that extra substance Duncan added to the darkspawn blood?"

"It's archdemon blood. It was from the fourth blight with Garahel."

"I suppose that explains why the Grey Warden's don't accept everyone. Alright, I'm going to turn in for the night. See you all in the morning." I fell asleep quickly. I had used all my energy earlier. Then, I got the nightmares they told me about. I saw a dragon, but corrupted. It's scales were darkened with tendrils of taint across it's body. The wings while leathery, seemed hardened, but tattered. It's tail came to half a point, the other half missing. It's head had the same taint, but It's eyes were completely black. It's gaping maw was spread wide open. It's teeth were chipped, and yellow. It let forth an unholy roar. It didn't frighten me, but I felt a compression in my chest. Something had changed within me. I no longer had any doubt it was a blight. My pace quickened, and my vision started to blur until it was pitch black. I then fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Trek Through the Frostbacks

We were making the long trek up the Frostback Mountains during an intense blizzard. I was the only one who wasn't bundled up in some sort of fabric. I still was only wearing my armor. When we were at the castle I'd had it insulated. I spoke to Morrigan

"Couldn't you use some sort of magic to warm them all up?"  
"Why would I waste my magic on others? We might need it in a battle."

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe because it's the thing a decent human being would do."

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not decent. I thought Alistair was the stupidest in this group."

"Ha ha, and I thought the darkspawn were the cruelest I had met." That earned a chuckle from Alistair from in front of us. I moved up to join him, and my sister. They seemed to be getting along quite well. His awkward humor, and pure innocence seemed to be winning my sister over. I spotted figures on the horizon. There were about twenty to thirty of them. They were darkspawn, along with some over sized spiders. It was a mix of genlocks, hurlocks, an ogre, and a floating hurlock with a staff. I hadn't encountered a darkspawn like that yet. It seemed to be the unofficial leader of the band. I finally was able to join up with them.

"Have you sensed them too?'

"We both have."

"Just my humble opinion, but we might want to get our weapons out."

"I thought you were going to tell them to?"

"Are you kidding? The only one who would listen to me is Leliana, but Sten and Morrigan don't take me seriously. No, you have to tell them. How many do you sense?"

"At least twenty, but Alistair thinks it's closer to thirty."

"That's about what I figured. I'll be ready." I levitated towards the middle of our group where Leliana was walking.

"You should ready yourself. There's a darkspawn group of at least twenty nearby."

"Thank you for telling me, but how are you not freezing?"

"Back in Highever I had my armor insulated. At the time everyone mocked me for it, but look who's laughing now. If you're cold I have a cloak in my pack."

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. How are you?"

"Quite well. I am feeling a bit nostalgic about the chantry though."

"How did you end up there in the first place?"

"Well, I u-" The enormous spiders from the group were descending from the side of the mountainside.

I unsheathed my daggers, and got into a battle stance. One of them boosted off of the mountain. I held both of my daggers above my head. The spider fell right on the daggers. It kept sinking down on the daggers until it's stomach exploded in viscera. All over my head. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

"Well shit, this is what I get for being cocky." I pull my daggers out, and it falls down my body coating it with it's blood. The rest of the darkspawn were coming down the mountain pass. My sister, and Alistair were at the Forefront. Leliana was using her bow to shoot them from a distance. Sten was fighting the spiders, and Morrigan was casting spells, at the very back. I charged up to the front, and threw one of my daggers into the leading darkspawn. I slid into the next one, and stabbed it while retrieving my other one. I then kicked another into the others, and tripped the next then stabbed it in the back of the head. I then sheathed my daggers, and started firing off arrows with my bow. Next thing I know the leader was right there. I shot it in the shoulder, and shot the staff out of it's hand. I then unsheathed my daggers, and jumped on to it burying my daggers into it's chest. I then pulled one out then stabbed it in it's head. It crumbled to the ground, right on top of me. It's blood was leaking in to my mouth. I spit it out, and threw it off of me. I saw there was no other darkspawn in the pass. I still sensed darkspawn. I looked around. I saw the ogre from earlier push a bolder off of the top. I tried to dodge, but while dodging I hit my head on on a jagged outcropping. I blacked out.


	8. Orzammar Gates

We reached the gates of Orzammar at mid evening. We saw several makeshift shops set up around the doors. There was a group of soldiers beside the last shop on a row.

"Hey, I think those are the deserters in a contract I picked up in Lothering."

"Then you can go take care of it." I frowned at her, and started walking away. I looked back, and saw her talking with Alistair. She glanced back at me, and I smirked. She frowned harder than I did. Feeling rejuvenated I went to talk with the deserters.

"Hoand over what you stole from the Blackstone Irregulars."

"Hah, run away child, and we shall spare your life."

"Fuck you." I then proceeded to stab him in the face. His two buddies started to react. I then proceeded to kick one in the knee, and stab the other. I then stomped the others head in. I then went over to check the shops. There was an armor vendor right next to the gate. I decided to see what he had in stock. I went over to ask him.

"Where do you get your armor?"  
"Oh, battlefields, and the sort."  
"So, looting?"

"In a brutish sense."

"What do you have?"

"You can see whatever I have on display." I saw top quality gear. High-ranking armor from templars, and grey wardens. Wait grey wardens? And whats this sword? I yelled to Sten

"Hey Sten come over here!"

"What do you need?"

"You look like you know a thing or two about swords. What's the make of this sword. I can't quite place it."

"That is a qunari blade."

"Is it yours?"

"No, it is from one of my groups members."

"Why don't they have it still?"

"They are dead. We had a battle with the darkspawn near Lake Calenhad."

"Hey where did you get this sword?"

"A spot near Lake Calenhad, across from the mages tower. Why?"

"It belongs to someone my associate here came to Fereldan with. He lost his sword around there. Did you find any others?"

"I found another, but I sold it to a dwarven collector. His name was Dwyn."

"I'll find him, thank you. Also, I'll take that grey warden armor you have."

"Ah, a collector are we? If you were looking to get practical use out of this it's practically a relic."

"I'm not a collector, I am a grey warden. It doesn't matter I can't get any use. The armor wouldn't be any use to me. Doesn't compliment my fighting style."

"You, A grey warden? But, your just a kid."

"Last I checked there wasn't an age restriction."

"It don't matter to me. Fifty sovereigns."

"Fine, here you go."  
"Pleasure doing business with you." I was about to walk away, when I saw a set of black and red armor, with a chantry symbol in the center.

"Say, how much is that set right there?"

"Naught but ten sovereigns. It's for a woman though, so I don't see why you would need it."  
"It's for a friend of mine. She prefers lighter armor."

"In that case it'll be ten sovreigns."

"Highway banditry, but I'll pay."

"Pleasure taking more of your money, I mean business." I scowled at him, and walked away. My sister was talking with a dwarven guard at the gate. There was also a man dressed in Fereldan made armor. He seemed to be arguing with both of them. I could only guess that he was an envoy from Loghain. He stormed away. I went over to him.

"What troubles you good sir?"  
"You know exactly why, Grey Warden Scum. Loghain will hear of this!"

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say. Especially to a child." I stabbed him through the testicles.

"Have fun not having kids asshole!" He was screaming in pain. I then walked away towards the actual gates. I asked my sister

"Are we allowed to go in?"  
"Why did you stab that man? That wasn't necessary!"  
"Pent up emotions mixed with anger issues, and him being a prick. You didn't answer my question."

"We are, but we may not for much longer if you keep doing things like that!"

"Fine! I swear on Andraste's tits I won't stab anyone in the balls who doesn't deserve it. And also who-ever tries to sleep with my family." I looked over at Alistair.

"Heh, Hum." He looked at me nervously

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, as long as you don't try to hump a nug." I chuckled at my own joke. We entered the Hall of Heroes.

"Hey Leliana, can you help me with something?"

"What do you need help with?" I pulled a few sheets of paper, and two pieces of charcoal out of my pack.

"Can you get a few etchings of the statues on that side of the Hall?"

"I can do that." She then went off to the other side of the hall. I went slowly, getting an etching of every last word. The latest one was Paragon Branka.

"Smith Caste, huh. I thought dwarves all being smiths was a myth." I looked around, and saw Leliana standing behind me."  
"I thought the guards had a problem with me doing this. Next time you could announce yourself."  
"But, that would take all the surprise out of it!"  
"That's my point. We should be on our way, the others are getting too far ahead of us." We ran to catch up.


	9. Orzammar Opens

We entered the main cavern of Orzammar. It was awe-inspiring. The ceiling was at least a few hundred feet up, and there was hot, bubbling, lava surrounding what looked to be a grand arena. The stonework was the best I've ever seen, and I've seen the palace of Fereldan, and the empress' winter palace at Halamshiral. It was dim, and you could smell the sweat of the smiths, hear the clang of a hammer striking a blade being forged, and the clang of steel on steel as the warriors trained. Shops dotted the street, and heralds crying their propaganda. There were dwarves going to and fro their various jobs, and nobles discussing the latest politics. Casteless begging for alms. Our group headed further into the city, and it struck me just how much I couldn't see. Layers upon layers of endless stone structures. It made me feel insignificant, like an ant upon the back of a bear.

"This is a proper, functioning city!" I proclaimed invigorated by the sight of a functioning city despite the darkspawn. I decided to check the shops for any runes, armor, or weapons that might aid us. I thought it wasn't likely I was going to find anything of use in the Commons, so I went to the Diamond Quarter. I passed several merchants pedaling their goods when I heard

"Red lion pelt coat for sale!" I immediately thought about Leliana, and how she didn't have one. I felt my cheeks redden, but it faded quickly. I walked over to him, and asked

"How much?"

"Fifty sovereigns."

"Maker! That's more than I should be paying for this, but it's for a friend." I handed over my sovereigns begrudgingly.

"Here you go! One high quality red lion coat!" I grabbed it, and stuffed it in my pack. I thought of other places in the Diamond Quarter I might want to go. The only place that really grabbed my attention was the shaperate. This was a rare opportunity to learn about dwarven culture, and their history as not much was known to the rest of the world. I made my way over there, and went into the building. For housing so much history it sure was a small room. There were a few bookshelves, and various stone tablets laying out. I find the head shaper

"Excuse me, Is there any chance I could take a look at some of your history tomes?"

"Why would I let a human have our memories?"

"I'm a grey warden, and I asked politely."

"You're a grey warden?` Yeah, and I'm king of the nug''s!"

"The king of the nug's is NOT a myth. I will prove it some day. I wanted to study your history to see how you managed to defend against the blight to try to help with better tactics to defeat them NOW."

"Fine, here's a few tomes from the past blights. If there is so much as a stain on this I will have you killed, grey warden or not."

"Understood, and I would like to point out you have still been one of the most welcoming dwarves I've seen. Most just look at me oddly." He pulled a few tomes from the shelves, and handed them to me. I found a secluded table in a corner, and started reading. I was not disappointed, as one particular tactic stood out. Have several smaller armies harass the darkspawn while you gather the common folk to one central location. The most sensible location would be Redcliffe castle, but it is too small to house all of Fereldan. This gave me an idea for my own tactic. Place smaller armies around villages representing it's size. We could use a larger army to draw the horde towards a larger city like Denerim, and use the smaller armies left behind in the villages to flank them. I had a few ideas on other places to get troops besides the treaties. The Couslands were still the rightful rulers of Highever, and the people most likely still felt an allegiance towards us. I had also always been on better terms with some Orlesian nobles who were like-minded, and I would most likely be able to sway them too help. Duke Gaspard would also likely see the threat, and I might be able to persuade him to send over some chevaliers, and for all I know I might be able to get Orlas itself on our side. Around Fereldan there were many fortresses who had been abandoned, or taken over by bandits that would still be serviceable. I had a plan that might work to end the blight before it truly begins.


	10. Orzammar Dunks and Dust Town Thugs

I returned the tomes to the head shaper having gotten the knowledge I need. I handed them over to him which he replied to with

"So you didn't destroy our history with your human clumsiness."

"I aim to please."

"Just leave already, you've already dishonored our ancestors enough by reading the tomes."

"You should at least know I have a plan to defeat the blight."

"That won't help us, the darkspawn are always at our gates."

"After the blight is over I can come back to help you reclaim a few thaigs, and help you reclaim some memories."

"If you do that, you'll finally have my respect, but before then don't count on it." He scowled at me while I was leaving. I of course knew why he was so distrustful of me, and in his position, being the keeper of all dwarven history and all, I would do the exact same thing. I figured I should probably find the rest of my group as I had went off alone. I was also getting groggy, but that might have been the reading. In retrospect it most likely was the reading. Slogging through that bore was a chore. Now I know why we know nothing about dwarven history. It's boring as all shit. I could shovel hay for a fortnite days and it would be more entertaining. I feel sorry for those who lived through this, not because they all died because of it, which is a mercy, but because it's monotonous. The others in my sister's group are much more entertaining (another reason to find them.) I heard Alistair's laughter coming from the tavern. I opened the door to the building and saw him drinking with a dwarf that had a long, red beard. It looked infested with all sorts of insects. I stormed up to Alistair, and spun him around. He was so obviously drunk he was practically falling out of his seat.

"What the hell are you doing you daft bastard! We're in Orzammar on business, on a very thin line, and your sitting here drinking your head off? He replied drunkenly

"Hey, what are you complaining about? Why can't we mix business with pleasure?"

"You're not mixing business, and pleasure you're mixing business, and beer!" I picked up his tankard, and smacked him on the head with it.

"Owww, why did you do that?"

"We need you thinking straight if we have any possibility of having an alliance with the dwarves!'

"Have you seen who I'm drinking with?" I looked over at the dwarf next to him.

"It's Orzammar, those in our group are the only ones who aren't! At least tell me where we're staying."

"Lord Harrowmont's estate. Why are you so eager to get there?"

"I'm tired you drunken oaf! No come on, we need to get back before you cause a diplomatic incident." I slapped him again, grabbed his arm, and started to drag him out of the tavern. After my futile attempt of dragging him out of his seat, I realized he was a grown man, and I am a fourteen year old child.

"Come on! Can't we have a little fun first?

"Fine, but don't pull anything. We can't risk it."  
"Don't worry about it. This is Ohgren by the way. Nathan, Ohgren, Oghren Nathan." The drunken dwarf then spoke up.

"Nice to meet you nughumper."

"A pleasure to meet you alepiss." He gave a rancorous laugh.

"I think(hic) we'll get along fine."

"Same here, but you can do whatever you want here can't you. Just do whatever you want, but Aalistair you have to be in at least decent behavior." Oghren smiled, and Alistair had a look of defeat on his face.

"Come on you drunks. Let's go" We got out of the building, and they went straight to Dust Town. Oghren being the native to the area led the way.

"Are you absolutely sure we want to go to the worst part of the city where almost everyone is a bandit?" It's up to you two idiots, but I say it's not a good idea."

"Quit your whining you nugfucker."

"Fine, but when you don't have any organs tomorrow don't blame me.'

"Bah, I've been to Dust Town more times than I can count."

"What can you count to? Five?"

"Shut it, I know a good place to get cheap liquor up ahead." We kept on until we reached the entrance of Dust Town. I was in front of them, and I just passed an alley when thugs burst out of said alley. Before I could react the leading one had buried his axe in my chest. It was halfway in when I kicked him away. It had breached at least three inches into my chest. I pulled it out, and threw it at the nearest thug. It hit him in the head, and he crumpled lifelessly to the stone ground. By this time Alistair, and Oghren were fighting albeit drunkenly. I tripped, and fell to the ground. Another thug rushed at me, and sliced his sword at my leg. it cut deep. I managed to pull out one of my daggers, and as he was raising his sword to plunge it into my chest, I stabbed him first. I couldn't get up on my own so I scooted back towards a building. Imanaged to grab onto a part of the masonry to pull myself up. I staggered forwards towards the fight, but by the time I reached it the battle was over. Besides a few scrapes, and bruises Oghren, and Alistair were fine. The adrenaline seemed to have sobered them up a little. Alistair noticed me, and managed to catch me before I fell to the ground.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea. Except in the case I'm the one who might lose their organs. After that it all faded to black


	11. Orzammar Arena

I was back in the hell that was my head. This time I was back at Ostagar. The aftermath was horrific. I could see the dead being devoured by genlocks, hurlocks shoving them aside to get at it. Flesh squelching, and blood squirting out of the ruined bodies. I looked at the bodies, but the second I focused on them they faded into shadow. I realized the darkspawn had shadows for faces too. I took a step forward. I could feel my foot step on something fleshy. I looked down. But this time the body didn't fade away. It was Duncan. His armor was ragged, torn in several places, battered in others. Where his breastplate should be there were entrails. The ends had clear signs of chewing. A deep cut almost cleaved his torso in two. His face was frozen in a mix of defeat and shock. I could hardly turn myself away from the gruesome sight, but I managed to pull away. The ground pulled at my feet trying to pull me in. I managed to stagger forward. Ahead there was another body. This time I was the one who couldn't focus. My vision was blurry, and blackness was creeping on the edges of my sight. It was becoming an enormous labor for each step to get to the body. I fell down next to it. I looked over, and saw it was King Cailin. His body was torn in two. Shattered bits of bone trickled out of his upper section. The ground was stained a dark crimson red around him. An aura of blood. I stood up but fell back. I could barely make out one last figure that wasn't fading. I crawled over to it, unable to walk because the ground was pulling harder than ever. I fell on top of the body. It was myself. It wasn't at all damaged in any way. I blinked, and when my eyes opened his were. It grabbed me by the throat, and shoved me against the ground. All around me the spectral bodies were rising. My vision was almost black when I heard one last sound. The roar of a dragon, over the chuckling of a demon. The vision faded. A new image appeared as the other faded out. A dimly lit cavern. There was an unusual light at the bottom of my vision. I looked down, and saw darkspawn. Thousands, if not tens of thousands going through one of the deep roads. Torches of war burning a path through the darkness. I looked around, but nothing else was illuminated. I heard a roar. It chilled my bones. It was the same I heard in the other vision except without the voice behind it. It was pure hatred for all living creatures. A figure arose from the trench. A dragon, corrupted by the blight. It roared again. It then looked at me, and it laughed. I heard someone calling my name. There was no one else in the caver. I kept hearing it over and over and over again. I then woke up. I bolted upright, and rolled out of the bed I was on, and reached for my daggers. Except they weren't there. I then realized I had no armor, or clothes except for a pair of pants. There was a cold sweat on my brow. I looked down. There were new scars on my chest, and my leg. I remembered the ambush in Dust Town. The adrenaline started to fade from my bloodstream. Leliana, and Morrigan were sitting down staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Lord Harrowmont's estate. Making quite the fool of yourself." Morrigan answered. "Morrigan, how lovely." My voice dripping with sarcasm." Anyways how long was I out?"

"Two days I believe. It is difficult to tell time down here." Leliana answered. I remembered my lack of armor, and shirt.

"Did you undress me?!" I questioned angrily."If you did not wish to die of wounds it was the only option. If you wish to die there is still a pit of Lava outside."

"Be that as it may I need to know what's happened."

"While you were asleep your sister has been trying to seal a pact with Lord Harrowmont. She went down to the proving grounds to fight for him there if you wish to see her." Leliana answered softly

"Where's my armor, and my daggers. If my bow didn't fall into the lava I'd like it too."

"Unless you would like to walk around in armor that has an ax- head sized whole in it you'd best find a different pair."

"I suppose I'll be walking around in armor that has a hole in it then."

"It is over in that chest." I walked over, and retrieved my belongings. When I reached the cloak I had bought I said to Leliana

"This is for you. I remembered how cold you said you were on the way up the Frostbacks." I tossed it to her. She turned as red as an orlesian noble whose party had run out of wine.  
"Th-thank you." I nodded curtly, and put my armor on. The hole was more noticeable then I first thought. I shrugged it off, and went on out. As soon as I stepped out on to the street I knew right where I was. I had passed it by on my way to the Shaperate. I descended down to the commons via the stairwell in the Diamond Quarter. The proving grounds was the largest structure I'd seen in Orzammar besides the palace. I walked down the bridge, and pushed open the massive doors that swung into the proving grounds entrance. It took only a quick scan to see my sister talking to the dwarf that looked like he was in charge. She then walked away from him, and saw me.

"Let me guess, your going to fight in this arena?"

"Let me guess you didn't want to get new armor?"

"Absolutely, and you?"

"Correct, and YOU?"

"I think you mixed this up it isn't an endless cycle, but lets move on. I want to fight."

"No way, with your injuries you'll die."

"I can actually see them this time. Also don't forget I'm a Grey Warden for a reason."

"That doesn't change the fact that you took an axe to the chest."

"How about this, you fight half, and I fight half. That way if I overwork myself I can opt out, and you can tag in."

"I still don't like that, but I can tell you won't stop until I agree. Fine you can fight half. I will fight first though."

"You have yourself a deal." I went out into the arena's seating, and found a seat shortly my sister, and the other competitor walked out from opposite sides. The announcer announced their names. Elissa, and Seweryn. It was a short fight because my sister was at least ten times faster than her. It took around three seconds, and she was dead with a dagger through her chest. I got out of the seats and spoke to the Proving Master. I was to go up against the siblings Myaja, and Lucjan. A regular warrior, and a roguish type like me. I took my place, and so did they . The announcer announced us, and the fight began. I immediately went to the center of the ring. As I predicted the siblings started to circle me. The sister was using a spear, and had a shield. The brother had two daggers like me. I braced myself in the middle , and they both charged at me. At the last moment I rolled away. The sister's spear thrust through her brothers stomach. He started spitting up blood. Eventually it started pouring out of his mouth. The sister fell to her knees, and started crying. I sheathed my daggers, and picked up the now dead dwarf's. I readied them both, and stabbed them both through her eyes. I kicked his body of the spear that was held in his sister's cold dead hands. I then walked off the field. Most of the commotion had settled down due to the execution. I took a seat outside the gate. The proving master briefed my sister on her next opponent. It was a silent sister named Hanashen. It creeped me the fuck out as you could see sometimes she moved to speak, but she had no tongue. She was easily dispatched due to her slowness. It was a bit sad because you could see it in her eyes that she was glad. I shuddered at the thought of having my tongue removed. I got my briefing. It was a dwarven noble named Wojech, and some random warrior named Velanz. At this point I realized as I stepped into the arena that I forgot to pick my daggers back up after I had set them down while I rested. I sighed, and the announcer announced us. First Velanz ran up to me. He had a sword, and shield. As he got within striking range I grabbed the shiled, and his momentum carried him forward. He ran into the wall. I then picked him up by the scruff of his unprotected neck, and took his helmet off. He was squirming around trying to turn around to stabbed me. I smashed his head into the wall until his face had caved in. The noble tried to run away, but I picked up Valenz's sword, and threw it like a javelin. It hit him right between the shoulders, and he went down. I walked over while he was feebly trying to get up. I then twisted his neck killing him. I spit, and walked out. My sister made me sit the next fight out as she was worried about my mental state, and I can't say I blame her. I got to watch while She, Alistair, Sten, and her dog tore them to shreds. In the dog's case quite literally. They all looked tired except the mabari who seemed as energetic as ever. We all decided to retire for today, and I lay there waiting for sleep to take me.


	12. Orzammar Arms & Armor

That night was one of the few times I had uninterrupted sleep. No demons, darkspawn, or other freaky shit. No, it was what happened when I woke up that was odd. I woke up, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I opened my eyes, and saw Leliana sitting in a chair next to me. She was staring at me with a faint smile. I bolted upright, and startled here. She fell out of her seat, and her face turned the color of the coat I gave her.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was watching you sleep. You mumble."

"Tell me something I don't know extremely well."  
"I was trying to figure out what you were saying."

"Probably nothing good, but were you watching me for something else?" I smiled cheekily, and her face flared again.

"Relax, I'm just joking around with you. I'm going out to see if I can find an armorer that'll be able to get my new armor done relatively fast. If you want you can come with me, and get yourself some armor too."

"I think I will. It's been starting to tear, and rip at the joints."

"I passed a smith in the Commons. It might be worth checking there first. Though when we get to Denerim I'm finding a better smith."

"Most say that the skill of the dwarves is the best in all of Thedas."

"I've heard of a smith in Denerim that's supposedly the best in Fereldan. Which includes the dwarves. I suppose we'll have to see." I got out of bed, and locked my hands behind my back, and stretched my arms. I then swung my arms back, and forth, and said

"Let's go then" We exited the building, and then the Diamond Quarter. It wasn't long before we were upon the armorer.

"This is it. This should be the armorer. For all I know he's the only one in this part of the city, so he's our only option."

"Excuse me?" I look down. There was a red-haired dwarf.

"You are one of the Grey Wardens right? I'm Dagna."

"Well Dagna, I'm Nathan what can I do for you?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was wondering if you could go to the Circle, and ask them if I can study there."

"I thought dwarves couldn't use magic."

"I wouldn't be studying how to use magic, I'd be studying magic. I think combined with our smithing techniques, and their enchantment's it could be powerful, if not explosive combination."

"I don't see why we couldn't try. As long as you don't actually want to use magic."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't forget this!" I pushed the door in to the armorer, and Leliana followed behind.

"Welcome to Janar Armors how can I help you?"

"First, I have a question. What is the highest quality material you have available."

"If you have enough coin I can get you dragonbone. Prince Bhelen has some in his stores. I have contacts that could get it."

"How much would it cost?"

"Probably about one hundred sovereigns."

"Shit, that's high. If you can promise me it's worth it, I can pay." Leliana chimed in

"How much would Drakeskin cost?"

"About ten sovereigns. It's much more common, I got a new shipment a few weeks ago."

"I suppose I can afford that. Here"

"Thank you for your business. Now how about you." He told me. I begrudgingly handed over my last hundred sovereigns. I only had about twenty sovereigns left after the blatant theft. He shouted for Dagna, and she came in.

"Dagna, get to measuring the girl." They went in to the back of the shop.

"Look warden, I have a proposition for you."

""What would that be?"

"There's a lyrium smuggler named Rogek, he ships to the Fereldan Circle. I want you to take down his operation. I'll give you back thirty of your sovereigns, and I'll give you some of that lyrium if you bring it to me."

"I have a counter offer. I get the lyrium, and stop Rogek, and you will imbed refined lyrium into my armor. It can't be visible."

'Alright, it's your death, but you've got a deal. Lyrium in armor can never be completely hidden, and can shine through even dragonbone."

"Good to know." Leliana came out of the room with Dagna right behind her. Dagna then said

"All done here!" The smith then beckoned for me to come with him, and I did. We went to the back room they were previously in. He measured me with a few different tools, and then satisfied with his work told me I could go, but he grabbed my arm and said  
"Get me that lyrium." I swallowed nervously and nodded. For some reason I was more scared of this dwarf than I was the darkspawn. I got the strange suspicion that he was a much larger threat at the moment. We exited the shop and I told Leliana

"You can go back, I have some private business to attend to."

"It's really no problem, so I suppose I shall see you when you return."

"I'' see you then." We then parted, and I set off towards Dust Town. Close to the entrance I saw a dwarf leaning against a building, with two guards standing next to him. I asked

"Are you Rogek?"

"It depends on who's asking."

"Yes then, I need your lyrium."

"What lyrium?"

"Cut the shit, Janar told me you had lyrium,"

"Ah, so it was Janar. I'll jave to pay him a visit later. A for you, you can leave, or be chopped to bits by my friends here. So what's it going to be?"  
"I suppose I'll have to grab the lyrium from your corpses." I unsheathed my daggers. One of the guards tried to swing at me with his axe. I deftly leaned back, and slashed his wrist. I then plunged my left dagger through his throat. He died drowning on his own blood. The second the second guard was running at me. I side-stepped and slashed his back. He tumbled over. I flipped him over, and while doing so gave him an opportunity to knock my dagger out of my hand. I then used my other dagger to slice open his stomach, my silverite blade easily cut through his crudely made armor. He screamed in pain. He was writhing on the ground, and I moved on to Rogek.

"Wheres the lyrium?" To emphasize my point I then pciked up my dagger and started towards him. He dropped his axe, and backed up against the wall in a pitiful attempt to escape me.  
"It's in that case next to you. I kneeled, and opened the case. There was about enough lyrium to last the circle a month. I stood back up again, and looked at him.

"I take this and you live deal?" I offered him my hand. He warily stepped forward, and shook it. I then let go and grabbed his head with my right hand. I burned his head for several seconds before letting go. His lifeless body crumpled to the ground. The guard who's stomach I had opened was trying to put his organs back in. As I walked past him. I took out one of daggers, and put it through his head. I took it out, and put it back in it's sheath. I took the case of lyrium, and went back to the armorers. I opened the door again, and was greeted by Janar.

"You have the lyrium I see. Did you check to make sure it's in there."

"That I did, have your lyrium."

"And Rogek is he-"

"Dead."

"That's more than I could have hoped for."

"Thank you, and don't expect me to do any more dirty work for you."

"Fine. I'll get to work on your friends armor after I order your materials form my contact." I walked out and toward the Harrowmont estate.


End file.
